The embodiments herein relate generally to medical devices, and more particularly, to a cooler that holds vaccines at the correct temperature while simultaneously providing holsters to store the vaccine guns.
Vaccines need to be kept at the correct temperature and out of UV light to avoid damaging the vaccine. When it comes to vaccinating animals, vaccine guns often need to be loaded and ready to be used quickly, especially if the animal is scared. It is currently almost impossible to keep vaccine guns and vaccine reloads covered and at the correct temperature while also having them ready for quick use with the existing coolers.
Therefore, what is needed is a cooler that can maintain vaccines at the correct temperature, store vaccine guns, and allow the vaccines and guns to be readily available.